warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shy Fawn
|postdeath =Tribe of Endless Hunting |pastaffie=The Ancients |namest=Sharpclaw: Queen: |namesl=Shy Fawn Shy Fawn |familyt=Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl=Dark Whiskers Two Unnamed Kits, Lion's Roar One Unnamed She-Kit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''None''}} Shy Fawn is a small dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Lion's Roar, while conversing with Stoneteller, mentions that his mother, Shy Fawn, told him about the time before they came to the mountains - where they lived beside a lake, and were sheltered beneath trees. :Lion's Roar later suggests to Stoneteller to vote to decide if they were to leave the mountains or not, stating that Shy Fawn told him that before they left the lake, they held a vote to decide their shared future. In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Shy Fawn comes to tell Stone Song, Dark Whiskers, Half Moon, and Jay's Wing that Furled Bracken has called a meeting and casting of stones. But first, she gets into an argument with Stone Song and Dark Whiskers over whether or not to stay but ends up reminding them that it isn't their decision. After this, Shy Fawn is annoyed and runs off with the others to the meeting. :When the casting of stones takes place, Shy Fawn votes to stay. However, her mate, Dark Whiskers believes that the mountains sound like a better place to live, and therefore casts his stone to leave. :It is mentioned that she, as well as Jagged Lightning, look uneasy about the final decision. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :Jagged Lightning explains that she's carrying Dark Whisker's kits, who had died on the journey to the mountains. Rising Moon also mentions that Shy Fawn refuses to eat. Jay's Wing later spots her in the main cave and notes that she is close to kitting. Dove's Wing goes up and talks to her. :Finding their destination in a cave, Half Moon comforts her about her unborn kits. :During the debate about whether or not to leave the mountains that they had just arrived at, Shy Fawn states that not everybody has agreed with the proposal, including herself. She inquires if the father of her kits, Dark Whiskers died for nothing, just to get to the mountains and start a new life with the rest of the ancient cats. She also states that her kits are unborn, but is heavily pregnant, and the option for her to travel an time would be unavailable until her kits are born and strong enough to travel. This settles the debate for the time being. :She interrupts an argument between Half Moon and Jayfeather when she goes into labor, and they deliver her kits. She has a painful birth on stones inside the cave, and has one she-cat and three toms. Her eyes are swallowed up in love at the first one, and they are once more when she's done. When one kit takes in a breath of air very loudly, she names him Lion's Roar, who Jayfeather notes that he looks strikingly similar to Lionblaze, and realizes that Lionblaze is the reincarnation of Lion's Roar. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Dark Whiskers: Sons: :Unnamed black tom: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Unnamed tom: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Lion's Roar: Daughter: :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Tree References and Citations Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sharpclaws Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Queen Category:Females Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat Category:Ancient Tribe Cat